


Read My Mind (Charles Xavier/Shy!Reader)

by Alexwit1325



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Hank, Sad Ending, but its super small, i think, slight suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwit1325/pseuds/Alexwit1325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From when you met to when you said goodbye. A short series of stories about a shy reader and her love with Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're A Mutant

"May we sit here? The place is quite full, and I'm afraid we can't find any other seats." You looked up from the book you were trying to enjoy, to see two handsome men standing in front of your table. Startled and a bit flustered, you politely replied, "O-of course. No one's sitting there."  
The man who had spoken smiled and took a seat across from you. The other man took the one next to you. Thinking that was all they needed from you, you tried to go back to reading your book.  
A few minutes later, though, the first man spoke up again, "Extraordinary."  
You looked up to see he was staring intently at you. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, you asked, "Excuse me?"  
"Absolutely extraordinary. You, of course. I mean, the amount of control you've mastered over something so powerful. And so quickly! You're, what? Early twenties?"  
"Y-yes. Wait, I'm sorry. Who are you?"  
The stranger seemed to be surprised to be asked such a question, then he turned embarrassed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Charles Xavier, and this is Erik Lennshner." He motioned to the other man, who gave a small wave and a polite smile. Then the first man, Charles, continued, "We're here to ask you if you'd join us. We'd undoubtedly need someone with your powers."  
"W-what are you talking about?" The confusion still enveloped you.   
"You don't have to hide it from us. I'm-," he smiled coyly, quickly placing two fingers to his temple, "One, too. So is Erik."   
"I'm sorry. I don't understand. You're one what?"  
"A mutant of course."  
"A... What?"  
The other man, Erik, spoke up, "A mutant. You're a mutant. So are we." He motioned to himself and the other man.  
You bit your lip and continued to stare blankly at the men, now itching to leave.  
"Do you really not know?" Charles looked taken aback.  
Exasperated and feeling uneasy, you gathered your things while you replied, "No, I'm afraid I don't. Now if you'll excuse me..." You trailed off as you stood and began to make your way toward the door. You just made it outside, but the man named Erik grabbed your wrist to stop you.  
Surprised, you looked down at your wrist, then up at the man. You quickly shook your arm out of his grasp. Immediately, he put up his hands in a placating gesture and said, "We only want to help you. What you are–What we are–is mutants. We have powers that most humans couldn't imagine."  
"I-I don't-"  
 _"I know you're confused, but please, trust us."_ You gasped as you heard the voice in your head and placed your hand to your forehead. Finally, you looked up to see Charles with his fingers to his temple, staring intently at you. You continued to stare in shock and Charles pleaded, out loud this time, "Please, allow us to help. Come with us to my school. We can help you discover your powers and teach you how to use them for good."  
You were still befuddled and in quite a state of shock. Your mind tried to take it all in, but then Erik added, "Charles is telepathic and I control metal. See?" He lifted his arm and your bracelet lifted as well, bringing your own arm to his. You eyes widened and your head went wobbly. You managed to croak out, "This can't be happening," before your knees went weak and you fainted on the sidewalk.  
As soon as you collapsed, the two men were there to catch you, and immediately started arguing.

"Oh, fantastic. Now, look what you've done. I told you not to push her too far!" Charles hissed at Erik as they both tried to hold up the girl.  
"I'm not the one that was in her head!" Erik argued back. Charles huffed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. We both could have handled that better."  
Erik shrugged, "Besides, they usually don't react like that when we recruit them. I think she's overreacting." Finally, they were able to prop her against a wall.  
In between assuring every passerby that she was fine, Charles responded in defense of the unconscious girl, "That's usually when they know what they are already. She didn't even know she was a mutant! As far as she was concerned, she was human when she woke up this morning."  
Erik sighed and began to pick up the girl, "Come on, help me get her in the car. Let's get her to the mansion."  
"Oh, that's just great! Add kidnapping to my list of felonies committed recently!" Charles hissed.  
"It's not kidnapping! We're helping! She was seconds from agreeing to come with us anyway! Now will you help me with her, or not?" Erik started toward the car, carrying the girl by himself. Charles groaned and hurried over to help. It was going to be an interesting story to explain later...


	2. Read My Mind

You were starting to regret the decision to tell Raven about your slight crush on Charles. Now she wouldn't leave you alone about it. She kept teasing about you both becoming sister in laws. And every time Charles would pass by she would give such stupid looks.

Currently, the teasing was continuing as you were walking back to the Mansion from training outside today. "Raven, will you _please_ stop!"  
"Okay! Okay! I'll stop teasing you. I know you don't like it."  
You relaxed with a sigh of relief. Then Raven continued, "But just to be sure, I'm totally going to be the maid of honor at your wedding right?"  
"Raven!" You scolded her. She just laughed it off. After a moment you mumbled, "Besides, there can't be a wedding if he doesn't even know I like him. I mean, how could I ever tell him? He probably doesn't like me back anyway. He's so handsome, why would he ever like me? And if I told him and he rejected me... That would be so embarrassing!" You didn't realize your ranting, until Raven snorted. You looked up from the ground and over at your friend. She grinned and said, "Well, you'll never know unless you try!" You rolled your eyes.  
"Yes, and when will I ever get the chance to do that?" You asked unenthusiastically. You didn't believe you ever would, but Raven had other ideas.  
"Right now!"  
With those words, she spun you around and pushed you back the way you had come. You stumbled forward, completely confused. Then you saw Charles walking your way. Obviously on his way back as well. You tried to back up and hide your face before he could see you, but Raven shouted to him, "Hey, Charles! Y/N has something to tell you!"  
You blushed as he noticed you two. He gave you both that kind smile you loved so much. Raven shoved you one more time as he came closer, and whispered, "Good luck!"  
You wanted to yell at Raven to come back, but she was already rushing away. She was right to. You were so going to get her back for this!  
"You wanted to tell me something, Y/N?" Charles was in front of you and you snapped out of your thoughts, immediately putting up the wall that you had developed as soon as you noticed your feelings developing.  
"Yes. Well, no. Not really. I mean, I guess... I might as well..." You trailed off and looked at Charles nervously. He arched his eyebrows and waited patiently for you to continue. You tried to gather your courage, but it just didn't seem to stay long enough for you to spit it out, "Well, I've been meaning to tell you... What I wanted to say was... Um..." It wasn't working. You just couldn't do it. Thankfully, your quick thinking came up with an easy enough solution. You took a deep breath and blurted, "Read my mind."  
Charles seemed startled at first. His eyes widened, "Are you sure?" You had never asked him that before. You nodded tersely. No, you weren't sure, but like Raven said, you'll never know unless you try. With a slightly wary look, Charles lifted two fingers to his temple, preparing to enter your mind. You shut your eyes tightly, dropping the wall and letting yourself think about him, and how you felt about him.

Of course Charles didn't always purposely read people's thoughts, sometimes it just happened. But for her, he especially tried not to. He promised himself that he would never read her mind without permission. He could never intrude like that. Not with her.   
As soon as he entered her mind, thousands of memories and thoughts flowed over him. It was overwhelming at first, but he was finally able to sort it out. When he did, he was shocked. Pictures and clips would flash by. His smile, his laugh, him looking at her, him training training the others. Even a few when he was just thinking to himself and didn't know she had noticed him. Her thoughts were just as many and all about him. How handsome he was, how beautiful and breathtaking his smiles were, how she loved his blue eyes, how she admired how diligent in training he was, how kind he was to the other mutants. The list went on and on. Charles took it all in, but after a few moments he had to break the connection. She thought about him so much.   
His eyes snapped open and he stared at Y/N. Her eyes were still closed tightly, waiting from him to reply to what he saw.  
A smile, that he was now sure she would love, lit up his face.

Your eyes were still closed tightly. Your face scrunched up. You were awaiting the inevitable reply, no matter what that reply happened to be. You tried to stop the thoughts from creeping in, but they did anyway. You could practically see Charles telling you that he didn't feel that way about you. That he just wanted to be friends. Colleagues. Tears began to burn the back of your eyelids at the thought. You wanted to run away now. Just pretend like it had never happened.  
Then you felt someone take your hand. You quickly opened your eyes and saw that it was Charles. You looked up at his face and the first thing you noticed was his beautiful smile. You couldn't even speak as he placed his other hand on your cheek. He leaned down and your lips connected. Your heart swelled with happiness. It was better then you could have ever imagined. Nothing but pure bliss. His lips were soft as they pressed against your own. It made your heart flutter and your stomach twist. Finally you had to break apart. Afterwards, you could do nothing but stare into each other's eyes and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry these are so short. Like really, they're all going to be super short. Except for one that is weirdly long.


	3. Don't Laugh!

"Ow!" You muttered in annoyance as you backed out from under the table. You stood and placed the paper you had been searching for on its surface. When you heard a laugh from somewhere behind you, you turned to glare at them. It was Charles...  
Your glare changed to a pout, and you scolded, "Don't laugh! It hurt!" You rubbed your head, even though the pain had already subsided. He laughed again and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around your waist. With a smirk, he replied, "Would you like me to kiss it better?" Before you could reply, he began to attack your neck with kisses. You gasped and began to protest, "No! Wait! Charles stop!" He pulled away and asked with exasperation, "Why?" You quickly used his distraction to slip around him, with the paper in your hand. Without pause, you replied, "Because. I'm helping Hank with something." Charles sighed and raised an eyebrow.   
"Really? And what are you helping him with?"  
"A formula or something." You waved your hand dismissively. "And he asked me to bring this paper to him," you added.  
"Well, can't it wait?" Charles asked, taking a step closer to you.  
"No actually. It quite important." You smiled playfully at Charles, and took a step back, getting closer to the door. He glared back just as playfully. You took another step towards the door and added, "He really does need these notes, Charles. I'm afraid you'll have to comfort me later."   
Charles matched you and came closer as well. But it was too late. You threw open the door and took off down the hall. Charles threw his hands in the air and shouted after you, "Really?! Come on Y/N!" You laughed as you continued to rush away, shouting over your shoulder, "See you later, Charles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post two today because of how short these are.


	4. Beautiful Thoughts

You were relaxing in the mansion's library, with your head on Charles' lap, lost in thought. With your eyes closed, you breathed deeply, relishing the peace of the library while Charles played with your hair. It was the first time you were allowed to relax in weeks, and you were glad you could spend this time with him. Even if it was just companionable silence, it was exactly where you wanted to be.  
Suddenly, Charles said, "I wish I knew what you were thinking." You opened your eyes to see him staring down at you with adoration. You smiled and sat up, turning to face him on the couch. You replied, "Well, I don't want you poking around in my head. I like to keep things personal, you know that." He sighed, but had a smile that said he wasn't done yet.  
"Yes, I know, you never let me in your head. It's just that you're so beautiful, and your thoughts must be even more breathtaking." You shook your head to hide your blush, "Stop it. You don't mean that." Charles grabbed your hand with both of his. It was warm and comforting, and you couldn't help but look up into his crystal blue eyes. He pressed, "Yes, I do. You are beautiful and intelligent, and have the most remarkable mind. It would be an honor to even glimpse at your thoughts." You continued to blush, but held his gaze this time.   
You felt Charles prodding at the wall in your head. You sighed, "Are you serious?"  
"I'm very serious."  
With barely another thought, you opened your mind to Charles.  
Amongst everything that swirled through your thoughts—worries about the future, the other mutants, your own powers, and your friends—there was something that stood out as you stared into Charles' eyes. A single thought so strong, it was impossible to ignore, though you had never been able to say it. It was simple, yet meant so much. Your mind pulsed with thoughts of him, and you couldn't help but think, "I love you."  
Charles backed away for a moment with a look of shock on his face, but before you could speak, his lips were on yours. The kiss was soft and gentle, and you didn't hesitate to kiss back. When you finally broke apart, your foreheads were still touching, as though you couldn't bear to be father apart. Then, as Charles stared at you lovingly, he replied in a whisper for just you to hear, "I love you, too."


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This went way out of hand. Warning: Slightly inappropriate with sexual intentions and such. Honestly, it makes no sense. Sorry. But it is way longer than the others.

The bar was teeming with people, and you were anxious to get back to the mansion, but Charles was determined to stay for at least one drink.   
"Please. I promise it'll be just one. Then we can leave." He stared at you with his sparkling blue eyes. You couldn't resist, and resigned to his pleads with a sigh. He smiled and kissed your cheek lightly, "Thank you darling." Then he walked off toward the bar to order your drinks, as you chose a table and waited patiently.  
Not long after, you felt eyes on you. You turned and scanned the room, looking for who could be watching you. Finally, your eyes landed on a man across the bar.   
If you hadn't been with Charles, you would have blushed at such a handsome man's stare. Instead, you turned around and tried to ignore him. Fortunately, Charles had returned with your drinks.   
He set them down on the table before taking a seat across from you. You smiled as he slid your drink over to you, and you said, "Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would."   
"Yeah. They have... Really good service here..." Charles mumbled into his drink and didn't make eye contact with you.  
"You didn't happen to... _persuade_ the bartender to get us our drinks, did you?" You asked with a small smile and arched eyebrows. Charles seemed to look anywhere but your face as he replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Mhm..." You smiled. Then Charles looked at you apologetically, and you let out a small laugh.   
"You should probably stop doing that though," you added, giving him a stern look. He knew you didn't like him abusing his powers.  
"Yes yes, of course. I won't do it again. I just didn't want to keep you waiting..." Charles took your hand, and looked into your (e/c) eyes. You shook your head, but couldn't keep a smile from slipping onto your face.

After you both talked and sipped your drinks for a bit, Charles excused himself to the restroom, leaving you to your personal thoughts.   
Immediately after Charles left, you felt a pair of eyes on you again. You glanced around, and found that it was the same pair of eyes of the attractive man from earlier. When he saw that you had seen him, the man got up and made his way toward you.  
As he walked over to your table, you noticed that he didn't seem to have been sitting with anyone. At first, you thought it was odd he wasn't with a friend, but you quickly dismissed that. It wasn't strange to go out and enjoy yourself alone.  
Trying not to be judgmental, you forced a smile as he approached. But when he took a seat across from you, Charles' seat, your smile faltered.  
"Can I help you?" You politely asked.  
"Actually, yes, I think you can. You see, I was wondering if you'd allow me to compliment you with a drink? It would be an honor to buy a beverage for a beautiful woman, such as yourself." He flashed a charming smile that made you stomach flutter. Before you could even think about what you were saying, you blurted, "Yes, thank you. I'd love to have a drink with you."   
The man nodded, as if he had been expecting that reply. You almost questioned it, when he flashed another dazzling smile at you, and your thoughts left you.  
It felt as if no time had passed before you were leaving the bar on the arm of a man. A charming and delightful man. Oh, he was so handsome. You were so lucky to have met him. Wait a minute. Where were you going again? You looked at the man, and was about to ask him, when the moonlight caught his beautiful eyes and made them sparkle. You smiled and continued walking.  
You had just lain your head on his arm, relishing his warmth, when someone started shouting. It was quite irritating actually. So irritating, that you turned to find out where it was coming from.  
"Y/N! Stop! What are you doing?"  
"Charles?" For a moment, your mind cleared. What _were_ you doing? Just as Charles caught up, you were able to extract yourself from the strange man.  
Charles looked angry. Very angry. He glared at you, "I'm only gone for a few minutes, and when I come back, I find you're gone? Then I come outside looking for you, only to find you walking away on the arm of a stranger?! What're you doing, Y/N?! Are you trying to tell me something?"  
Your first reaction was to apologize. You didn't want Charles mad at you, and you certainly weren't trying to break up with him. Then you turned to look at who had convinced you to leave your boyfriend. The handsome man smiled apologetically. Oh, he must be so sorry for the inconvenience.  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir. She wanted to leave with me. Didn't you?" The man turned and gave you a winning smile. You couldn't help but smile back, "Yes, of course I wanted to go with you. I want to be with you." You giggled and leaned into the man's chest. Your hands found themselves running up and down his body.  
"Woah, woah, sweetheart. Not now. Maybe in a little bit. Alright?" He flashed another smile and you nodded, receding to his side.  
Charles stood in front of you both, dumbfounded.   
"Wh-what?... What?" was all he seemed to be able to say. Your eyebrows creased at his odd reaction. Honestly. Why was this man bothering you two again? Then the man spoke to Charles, "Well, we should go. I promised her some fun tonight, and she'll never let me hear the end of it if I don't deliver." A small chuckle escaped from his throat, and you smiled again.   
"Oh, yes. You better deliver tonight, sweetie. I'm counting on you." You licked your lips in anticipation.  
"No."  
The word came from the other man. The one that was bothering you and your honey.  
"I'm sorry?" You asked, slightly ticked off. The irritating man's face was determined, and he huffed out, "No. I don't know what you're doing, but I demand that you stop this instant." This time, his words were directed to your sweetheart. You know, he did look a bit familiar. Had you met him before?  
"Look, buddy, I'm not doing anything. Now, could you leave us alone? We really need to go." Your darling defended you both. How brave and sweet.  
"Stop it!" The other man stepped up to your honey and growled, "I know what you are. And trust me when I say: It. Will. Not. Work."  
Having enough of this confrontation, you said, "Hey, back off!" to the irritating man. Though, as soon as you touched his arm to push him back, a shock met your fingertips. It left you tingling and in a bit of a daze. You knew this man. And he was important to you. _So_ important to you.  
"Now, now. Honey, you don't need to be violent with the man."  
You pulled your eyes away from your tingling fingertips to look at your darling. He looked fuzzy. Actually, everything looked fuzzy. Everything felt fuzzy. Your thoughts were muddled and confusing. In all honesty, you thought you needed to sit down...  
You began to sway, and pressed your back against a wall to steady yourself. The stranger, (was he really a stranger?) immediately reached out to you, but your new boyfriend (was he really your boyfriend?) pushed him back. Charles (Charles! Yes! That was his name! But how did you know that?) scowled and shoved the man's arm away. He looked ready to strangle him.  
"Come on sweetheart, let's head to my place and leave this desperate loser to himself." Your honey smiled his hypnotic smile (Hold on...) and tried to take your arm, but Charles growled, "If you dare touch her..." His fists were clenched as he stepped up to the man. The stranger (yes, he's definitely not someone you know...) smirked and replied, "And if I do? What're you going to do about it?"  
"You should back off."  
"I don't think you understand. I have unimaginable power of hypnosis. No woman can resist me. Not even your little whore."  
Another proud smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Charles lunged forward and struck him in the jaw. The man stumbled back as Charles yelled, "Shut up!" He looked ready to punch the man again, but the stranger wiped blood from his mouth and shouted back, "Fine! She's not worth that much trouble!" He waved his hand at you and everything seemed to clear. Then he scowled and stormed back to the bar.  
Charles raced over to where you had slumped against the wall. Finally, you recognized him for who he was.  
"Oh Charles! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know-"  
"Shh shh, darling Y/N. It's not your fault." He tried to help you up, but you grabbed his arm and stopped him. You stared into his blue eyes intensely and whispered, "Charles, I love you."   
He stared back, a small smile gracing his face. "I love you, too." Then he leaned in and kissed you softly, pouring his love for you into a single moment. All too soon, he pulled away and added, "Now let's get you home."


	6. Don't You Dare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad one! Just a heads up!

"No no no! Please! You can't do this to me! You can't—! No! Please don't! Don't you dare! Charles please! Please...!" You pleaded desperately. He hesitantly lifted his hands to the side of your head, and placed them there. He had tears brimming in his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry Y/N." Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.   
You tried desperately to keep hold of the memories in your head, while pleading with him to let you stay. It started slowly, almost hesitantly. You began to forget everyone you had met, and everything you had begun to love. As your memories are slowly erased, you painfully try to hold onto all of them. You grasp at all the moments you shared with the team, your friends, and... Him. Charles. You never wanted to forget him, you loved him too much.   
You stared into his blue eyes that you had spent so much time admiring, your hands gripping his arms in desperation. You didn't want to forget those moments, you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him.   
Your eyes begged him to let you keep those precious memories. He gave you a look of pity and guilt, but shook his head slightly, sealing your fate.  
As memories faded from your mind, tears began to spill over your eyelids and drip down your cheeks. Every moment that you were happy with them, the team. Those weeks of training, fighting by their side, sitting around and talking, enjoying dinner together. It was all fading. Every moment that you laughed with them or they made your heart swell.   
You pleaded one last time, "Please don't, Charles! I love you..." Finally, your mind grasped at nothing, as everything went black.

Charles caught her as she went limp in his arms. He didn't bother to hold back the tears anymore. He cradled her unconscious body while the tears spilled. It was the hardest thing he had ever done.  
"I'm sorry Y/N. I'm so, so sorry." He couldn't stop apologizing, and he didn't know why.  
After holding her for a few more moments, he looked down at her. He brushed her (h/c) hair—that he loved to run his fingers through—out of her face. She looked calm, as if she were sleeping. Guilt stabbed through him again. He would miss waking up next to her beautiful face every morning. He took a moment to memorize everything about her, that he would never see again. He didn't let himself linger any longer, and carefully picked her up.   
He carried her into her bedroom, and layed her down on her bed, making sure she was comfortable. Finally, he knelt beside her unconscious form to say his last goodbye.   
"You'll be alright. This is for the best," he said it more for himself, than her. "I'm sorry. I love you. And it's because I love you that I had to do this." He paused to compose himself, then continued, "You'll be okay. We'll both be fine." Before he left her to her new life, he bent down and kissed her temple lightly. Then he smoothed her hair one last time and walked out.   
Just like that, he left her life. It was for the best. Besides...she would be fine...


	7. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!

You sat at your favorite spot in the library, enjoying one of your favorite books. It was one you had read many times before, and yet, you kept coming back to it. It was like a fond memory you just couldn't get rid of.  
As you read, slipping farther and farther down in your chair, you hardly noticed someone approach your table.  
"Um, excuse me. Miss? Hello? Miss?"   
Finally you noticed the person calling for your attention across from you and you snapped out of your book, embarrassment sending blood rushing to your cheeks. You looked up to see a handsome man sitting across from you, his blue eyes piercing into yours as he waited for you to reply. You stared in awe at him, something about him making your heart pound and all thoughts disappear from your head. You felt dizzy for a moment before finally managing to ask, "Y-Yes? May I help you?"  
He smiled warmly. It dazzled you, reminding you of good things and making you feel warm and happy. But with it came a sort of sadness you couldn't quite place. Something that made your stomach drop and your eyes well up with tears.  
Realizing your insane train of thought, you shook out of it to hear the man reply, "I think you can, actually. Do you mind helping me carry my books out? I'd do it myself except... well I might have gotten carried away and checked out too many. I don't think my wheelchair can hold them all." He laughed, and you just noticed that the man was indeed in a wheelchair by your table, books stacked high on his lap.  
"Oh, of course. Of course. Let me just grab my things." You rushed to throw your own books in your bag and sling it onto your shoulder as you stood and made your way over to the man. When you stood in front of him, you leaned down and took as many of the books on his pile as you could, bundling them into your arms and straightening again. You brushed your hair out of your face and asked, "So, where are you headed again?" When he didn't immediately reply, you looked back at him to see his eyes lingering on you. At first you became nervous, only to notice there was a sadness to them, not lust or anything creepy you'd seen on the faces of many men in your life. And when you looked into his eyes, you were sure you could feel them reflecting the same sadness.  
Again you shook out of it. And he seemed to do the same as he quickly replied, cheeriness back in his voice, "Oh, just outside. My car isn't far, I promise."  
You nodded and followed him out as he went out the library doors and down the ramp. True to his word, not far from the door, he stopped by a silver van and turned to you. You shifted the books in your arms and waited for him to open the door, to unlock it or something. When he did neither, you turned back to him. He was staring again, his mouth open as if to say something. You waited, your eyebrows furrowing in confusion. You began to look around to find that the parking lot was mostly empty. Thoughts began to surface in your mind, _Hold on. How does he drive a car? Shouldn't he have someone with him to take him places? If so, why wouldn't they carry his books?_  
Being paranoid as you are, these thoughts started to catch up with you, and you blurted, "I-I have to go." You turned to leave, intending to make a quick escape without even giving him his books back, when his hand caught your wrist.   
A spark travelled up your arm.   
Startled, you gasped and dropped the text books you'd been carrying, leaving you staring at this strange man in a library parking lot.  
"Y/N please. I made a mistake and I can't live without you. I know you may hate me for what I did, and you might not even come back with me, but please... I need you to remember me..."  
As if with his words, images and memories began to flood your mind's eye. Erik, Raven, Hank. The team. Training and bonding. A life you built with them, finally free to be mutant and proud. And someone else. A face so dear and familiar to you, you couldn't believe you'd ever forgotten it.  
"Charles..." You breathed his name, just barely, but it still brought tears to your eyes and butterflies to your stomach. You looked down at the man you loved and started to cry. You flung your arms around his neck, and he was quick to do the same, pulling you close and whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise."  
You pulled away and scolded, "You had better not, Charles! I never want to forget you! Especially against my own will, you idiot!" You swatted his arm playfully, laughing through your tears. He laughed in response and wiped away the tears on your cheeks, saying, "I know! I know! But you can torture me for it later. Right now, I want you to come back to the mansion with me. Come see the School. And this time, stay. Please?"  
You grinned, your heart swelling in your chest with happiness. You leaned down and pressed your lips to his, trying to soak up every memory you'd missed with him in your time apart. When you drew back, you continued to smile and say, "You can take that as a yes."


End file.
